The present invention relates to devices for connecting the neighboring car bodies of a vehicle that travels on rails and, more particularly, to means for connecting rail car bodies used for local traffic.
In the device for pivotal connection of neighboring rail car bodies, especially for local or commuter traffic, each car body is supported by a ball-and-socket joint on a common swiveling railway truck, and a central portal is arranged between the car bodies and coupled kinematically with them by a swiveling linkage mechanism in the vicinity of the roof.
One device with the above-described features has been embodied in a special metropolitan transit car and is part of the state of the art. The central portal operates to connect bellows that cover the pivotal connection region. In order to attain as equal shaped sections of the covering bellows as possible on both sides of the central portal during travel around rail curves, hollows and domes, angle-bisecting positions in relation to both bounding car bodies are desired for the central portal.